Forgotten, Not Really
by fandoms-foreverinpoemsandmore
Summary: Adam Milligan has always been known as the forgotten brother. Is that the truth? What if that changed? Here's Adam's story.


_**Forgotten, not really**_

A doomed child from the start.

Unplanned, unheard of, unnoticed.

That's all the boy saw himself as,

Unimportant. Forgotten, that's what he was.

The unneeded youngest brother.

The one that didn't matter.

How far from the truth that was.

A doomed family too.

Dean tried to stay neutral,

Tried not to get too hopeful.

Dean failed though,

He got too hopeful.

His heart broke.

He was angry.

Not at Adam, but at John.

John, who hid their younger brother.

John, who was a dad to Adam,

But was a drill sergeant to Sam and Dean.

John, who tried to protect the newest in his brood.

Who, instead left them defenseless.

That's who Dean was furious with.

John, not Adam. Never Adam.

Sam on the other hand,

Was to excited from the start.

His chance to be the big brother.

His chance to have someone look up to him,

Just like he did with Dean.

He wanted Adam safe, just like Dean did.

He knew however, that training him

Was the best way to keep him safe.

But it wasn't really Adam, not really.

Sam's heart grieved.

But, what about all that he had seen?

He could see so much of Dean in Adam's personality.

His sarcasm, his hard outside, his determination to save his mom.

He was all Dean.

Except, not really.

He was Sam too.

He was intelligent, he was kind.

He was timid on occasion, he tested authority.

He did follow blindly, he wasn't a soldier.

But he was also a Winchester.

Family was most important.

Protecting people was important as well.

He was tough as nails, and a hero too.

The boys wondered though,

How much of that was faked?

How much of what the saw

In the 'Adam' they met, was false.

Was he really like Dean?

What about like Sam?

Neither brother got the chance to know.

Their baby brother was stolen from them.

Stolen far too soon.

When they got a chance again,

The circumstance was different.

The world was ending.

Their time was running out.

But, their brother was back.

He didn't know them.

He never knew them.

He didn't consider them family.

He was tricked, brainwashed, used.

They tried to help him,

But they failed.

He was taken from them once again.

Forced to fight the brother he never knew.

Burned and branded,

Thrown into the cage.

Adam was gone again.

But see my friends, this isn't the end.

This is where the stories differ,

Between mine and the one you've seen.

But I promise, and I swear,

Mine is the happier one of the two.

When heaven's fallen went into the pit

To retrieve the tallest Winchester boy,

He removed two, not one,

And both with their souls intact.

The two youngest of the three

Found their brother shortly afterwards.

Dean was thrilled beyond belief,

To have his brothers home.

Cas was thrilled beyond belief

To have saved them both.

Their family was back,

Was basically whole for the first time in a while.

Now it was time to rest.

Time to take a break,

Have a vacation.

They deserve one don't you think?

They're heroes, they saved the world,

Now it's time to save themselves.

Bobby will be pleased to see them,

All of them.

To the world they are Team Free Will,

But to the elder man with a love for baseball caps,

They're his boys (no matter what biology says),

All four of them.

Dean, his eldest,

Rough around the edges,

But he has the biggest heart.

Sam, his original baby, his tallest.

Takes after Bobby with his love of books.

He works so hard to make Bobby proud,

Even though he already has.

Adam, his newest.

He has a lot to learn about the youngest boy,

But he's already wormed his way into Bobby's heart.

Castiel, the Winchester's angel,

To Bobby he's just another one of his idjits.

Yes, he's screwed up before, but they all have.

And they forgive him, 'cause he's family.

Family don't end in blood.

Family isn't just defined by who you grew up with

BUt, rather those that are there for you

No matter what.

There's one more thing to remember with family,

You're never forgotten, not really.


End file.
